In a conventional display panel, when pixels are poorly designed or a manufacturing process is mutated, the problem of a color shift at a large viewing angle occurs. The reason is that during viewing from a side at a large viewing angle, a color is displayed slightly dark. For a blue pixel, at an intermediate gray level or a low gray level, the blue pixel has a relatively low bias voltage, and as a result, the brightness of a blue sub pixel region is turned on relatively late. In a design of R, G, and B pixels, voltage-dividing switches of the pixels are all connected to a same common electrode line. In this design, a color cannot be regulated to mitigate the phenomenon of an offset at a large viewing angle. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new pixel-related circuit design to resolve such a problem.